villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Captain Richard Ryan
Captain Richard Ryan is the main antagonist of the 2002 Horror movie Dog Soldiers. He was a leader for a special forces unit who was given the mission to capture a live werewolf for the government to study and use as a weapon. He was portrayed by Liam Cunningham. Biography Before he could go on the mission, Ryan trains a private named Cooper to join the special force unit. The test had them chase Cooper into the woods where he must resist capture. Cooper, however, fails the test. Ryan tells him the meaning of survival and gives him a gun to shoot at one of the dogs in cold blood. Cooper refuses to kill a dog for no reason, so Ryan calls him useless and shoots the dog himself, much to Cooper's rage. However, Cooper gets to join a squad of six British Army soldiers who unknowingly is going to be used as bait for Ryan's mission to catch a werewolf. The squad that Cooper joins in is sent into the woods where they believe that they're doing a training mission. While they spend the night, Ryan looks for the werewolf with a Special Air Service unit. However, Ryan finds out that there is more than one werewolf and he and the SAS unit are attacked. Ryan is the only survivor of the attack, but has a big claw scratch on his chest. In the next day, Cooper's squad discovers the remains of the SAS unit and finds Ryan wounded and traumatized. The squad treats his wounds and brings him with them, but get chased by the werewolves. One of the squad members, Bruce, gets killed after running into a branch and get mauled by one of the werewolves, and another, Sergeant Wells, gets wounded. Luckily, a woman named Megan arrives on the rural roadside with he jeep and manages to save the squad and Ryan. Needing to treat Sergeant Wells's wounds immediately, Megan takes them to a house out in the woods that was owned by a friend of hers. When they get to the house, they find it empty except for a dog. They later find themselves being surrounded with werewolves, making them have no choice but to stay on their guard in the house. While there, Ryan refuses to get along with the other soldiers. Even when Cooper still doesn't like him, he says that they need to work together to fight against the werewolves, but Ryan says that he doesn't need him. There, Cooper starts to realize that Ryan has unrealistically recovered from his ordeal and decides to look at his wound. He also wants Ryan to tell him what he was doing in woods that night. Ryan doesn't want to participate, so he draws his gun. But one of the soldiers knocks it out and they tie Ryan up. When they look at his wound, it has almost completely healed. After another wolf attack where another squad member, Terry, is grabbed by the wolves. Cooper suggest that they look for him, but Ryan assures him that he's dead. Later, Megan reveals that she knew Ryan before when he and his team came to the area to check on out the stories of the wolf attacks. After a failed attempt to get away, which leads to the death of another soldier named Joe, Cooper argues with Ryan to get him tell them everything. Ryan explains his purpose for being there and how they were used for bait. Angered, Cooper and Wells throws Ryan across the kitchen table. There, Ryan's wounds take effect and he transforms into a werewolf. Instead of resisting the transformation, Ryan willingly becomes a werewolf.The remaining soldiers and Megan fight against Ryan where Cooper stabs in through the back with a sword. Ryan then jumps through one of the barricaded windows and runs off. After the climax of the movie where the house explodes, leaving Cooper and the dog the only survivors as they hid in the basement where the dead bodies of the victims are. However, Cooper finds Ryan there, still a werewolf. Ryan continually punches Cooper and prepares to kill him with the sword that is stilled stabbed through him. However, the dog attacks Ryan and saves Cooper. While the dog barks at, Cooper looks around through the dead bodies and manages to find a silver letter opener. When pulls the sword out of Ryan's back, Cooper stabs him in the chest with the silver letter opener and wounds him. Cooper then sees his gun on the ground and goes after it. Ryan follows, but Cooper manages to grab the gun and points it at Ryan. When Ryan comes up to him, Cooper fires the gun and shoots Ryan in the head, killing him for good. Quotes * * * * Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Military Category:Liars Category:Rivals Category:Deceased Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Power Hungry Category:Lawful Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Evil Creator Category:Leader Category:Fighters Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil